


Peace

by velociraptor52



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: "There was something about the early morning hours that Mickey loved as he lay in bed, enveloped in Ian's arms."  Mickey reflects on his life with Ian.  One-shot fic.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote back in 2015 and I wanted to post it here. Timeline-wise, I would say it takes place during late season 4/early season 5 (TBH, I didn't really think where it fit into the timeline when I was writing it). Unbeated, so any mistakes are mine.

There was something about the early morning hours that Mickey loved as he lay in bed, enveloped in Ian's arms.

He didn't wake up early every morning but when he did he would immediately focus on Ian's breathing: soft, slow, and steady. In and out. In and out. _In and out. In...etc._

Mickey sighed. He shifted in bed, turning over so that he was on his back.

Then he focused on Ian's body. His body gave off a kind of warmth, a certain kind of warmth that all the world's blankets could never bring, would never be able to bring. Mickey felt contended within that warmth, he felt centered and, most importantly, he felt safe. He knew that with Ian beside him he could take on the whole world and any shit life threw at him.

Mickey shifted again, turning over onto his left side so that now he saw Ian's face.

He looked calm when he was sleeping. Happier. Not so..._stressed_, Mickey thought.

This made Mickey grin. Then he sighed as he reached out toward Ian, laying one arm over his waist, inching closer to him. Ian didn't stir at all.

Mickey loved these early morning hours because there was peace between them and the rest of the world. He knew that, come day, the peace would be gone—_shattered_—and the real world would creep into their own little world.

Feeling contented, Mickey closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep until the alarm clock went off.


End file.
